Ash Delgado
'Ash Delgado '''is a Malvago who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, ''Elena of Avalor. She becomes the main antagonist of the third season. Role in the Series Season Two She is first mentioned in "The Race for the Realm", in which Carla wishes she could see them now after Fiero turned her and Victor into malvagos. She makes her first appearance in "Snow Place Like Home", where it's revealed that she has been staying in a house for shelter from a blizzard Victor created. When the blizzard is stopped by Mateo, she brings logs to the house, when suddenly Victor and Carla, the owners of the house, point their tamboritas at her. She points her tamboritas at them as well, before Carla recognizes her as her mother as she takes off her hood. Overjoyed to see her again, Carla lovingly embraces her and the two reunite with a hug, much to Victor's shock and disbelief. In the later episode, "Not Without My Magic", it is revealed Ash and Victor don't have the loving husband and wife relationship they should have as both are upset with each other over their past. Ash is furious with Victor over raising Carla without her, while Victor is upset with her having been gone for several years to complete her Malvago training leaving him to raise Carla in her stead. They avoid showing their hostility to each other in Carla's presence so she can maintain the joy of having her family together again, but once Victor shows Ash the Jewel from the Scepter of Night that Cruz had salvaged after Elena destroyed the Scepter and Shuriki, both agree that with the Jewel in their possession, the Delgados can become the most powerful Malvagos in Avalor. However, this intent is sensed by the sacred fire that speaks to Quita Moz, who warns Princess Elena that this is the ultimate test she must pass to become Queen of Avalor, as it wasn't Shuriki she needed to defeat for good to ensure her ascension to the throne. When Ash and her family make their move in the Season Two finale, "Naomi Knows Best", they manage to hypnotize King Joaquín into luring Elena to his kingdom under the false pretense that he had personally captured them and wanted Elena to come to extradite them back to Avalor to face punishment, where they take her captive, with Ash intending to use the Jewel from the Scepter of Night to drain Elena of her magic, which would kill the Crown Princess. However, a joint effort by Naomi, Gabe, Mateo, and the return of Elena's Scepter of Light, fully mended by the Sun Birds, sees the Jewel of the Scepter of Night destroyed by Mateo, and Victor is arrested by Joaquín and Esteban, while Ash and Carla, having also lost their tamberitias, escape, vowing revenge. Season Three Ash appears in the episode, "The Magic Within", where she tries to gain more power from an ancient temple but Elena falls into the well and gains the power. When Elena found out it was Esteban who betrayed her family to Shuriki, she takes pleasure in insulting Esteban on how his family turned his back on him with exception of his grandfather who chooses to forgive Esteban for the past. After Elena's powers got out of control, Ash almost lost her tambourine and her daughter when her husband's tambourine got broken and he wasn't able to reach her. When Carla almost fell to her death, Ash saves her with her magic. Ash later turns her husband into a statue when he talks back to her and refuses to continue with her plans for Elena and Avalor, much to Carla's horror and later leaves with Esteban to gain more power. As the season continues, Esteban fully turns to joining Ash in her plans after being disowned by Elena, though their attempt to steal Elena's Scepter of Light fails due to the sacrifice of Mateo's grandfather Alacazar to protect Elena and Mateo from Ash and Esteban. Appearances Season Two * Snow Place Like Home (debut appearance; no lines) * Not Without My Magic (speaking debut) * Naomi Knows Best Season Three *Sister of Invention *The Magic Within *Dreamcatcher *Spirit of a Wizard *Giant Steps * Trivia * She is the second most powerful female sorceress to appear, after Shuriki. * Her relationship with her estranged husband is quite strained but tries to conceal this from her daughter. * Mateo fears her and the extent of dark magic. Gallery 1602E070-C193-4D3C-B3B4-CB8634373CFD.jpeg 06B76BE7-17F4-429D-8A00-181837E3821A.png A1A48F18-1478-4856-9C83-F126DE10E006.png Deldago family.png FB03223D-B8B6-4CFE-AE5F-308A09DCE9EA.png A2C7BBF4-2633-4BE6-80EC-40A009749A65.jpeg D31A193E-9033-4F81-A9D7-A5D5DDFB2E39.png FE256011-D390-4D22-B0A2-6F81DFC6304E.png A862BC92-FE5B-4049-A955-49DED9C468EC.png Ash meets Elena.png 50AA8101-1F47-44F7-A5E0-F76E563B38EC.png 1066BA3B-7370-4925-A3F0-35AE15CDB859.png 894F46A2-B109-4648-9C89-AA7A937C63D7.jpeg 6F4E28FA-7B97-48DB-95E5-E39BFB689F1A.png 93FB0C32-CE5B-436C-9F56-B5AAAB2155F6.png 25FF7027-E136-4CFB-9FD6-82BA77245000.jpeg 3C61C356-BD45-4E60-9661-57435D344943.jpeg A78CAA39-18FA-4B61-B19E-A8E2055CA49B.png EC2C1C46-A8EC-4B21-B1D9-236725B0C45C.png 8096F210-C9EF-48B3-BBB5-759E16F95E3D.png BD747B0F-7F6C-4FAA-96B2-EA8B5ECACA92.png E5632E11-001C-43EC-B72D-CA79C8668365.png A1B83B3E-0735-48D2-8577-8C391D49EDA0.png Victor captures Gabe.png Damsel in distress.jpeg Foiled.png 06816583-66C7-4C7E-94B3-52386DF1AAD3.png B72BB752-0E8C-42A7-B327-20A9CA0295F4.jpeg FB2524DE-0DE2-41CF-B72E-FDFB589092AD.jpeg 89DD6CA7-C953-4DFE-B537-3B53328728E3.jpeg 7E370225-8F62-467B-B593-C2B50D241DA0.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Magic users Category:Villains Category:Parents